Chancing Fate
by Vix075
Summary: The Fates have given Xena a chance to live the life she would have lived had she never taken up a sword. Old faces and new challenges will present themselves as Xena realises she hasn't quite gotten what she bargained for. Can you really chance Fate?
1. A Chance of Fate

Chancing Fate

During the second season there is an episode called _Remember Nothing_. Xena and Gabrielle are attacked outside the temple of the Fates. After killing a young boy dressed as a warrior, Xena makes a wish to the Fates to change her destiny; she wishes she had never taken the path of a warrior. Her wish is granted on the condition that, should she spill one drop of blood, she would return to her life as a warrior.

After returning to Amphipolis and her brother, Lyceas, she discovers her life here is very different. She is engaged to be married and her mother has passed on. Yet the worst is that Gabrielle is enslaved to an evil warlord.

Trying to save Gabrielle from slavery results in a battle and Gabrielle kills her captor. Xena then decides that the price of this existence is too high. She takes the life of the warrior about to slay her from behind and her deal with the Fates is broken; she returns to the life of a warrior and ex-warlord.

But, what would have happened if the deal had gone sour, and she wasn't transported back after drawing the blood of her would-be assailant?

Gabrielle is enslaved, her captors are forging an alliance that will doom them all, Amphipolis is being ravaged, and Xena must face this fearsome foe unaided.

**A/N:** I have changed the dialogue and events of this story to coincide with how I want the events to unfold.

**Disclaimer:** You guys know the deal. I don't own the characters (though I do like to sit up nights fantasising about how to change that), they are the property of Renosance Pictures, yadda yaddi ya… I'm not making any profit from this story, (so don't you think of doing it either), blah blah blah, you get the point.

**Feedback:** Do I have to say it? Don't make me do it… Oh, all right. Of course I want feedback! (Doesn't everybody?) All comments, suggestions or criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A change of Fate**

_Yet from those flames  
No light, but rather darkness visible.  
_John Milton; Paradise Lost. Book I

"Xena!" 

I spun as Gabrielle cried out and ran my sword through the warrior coming at me from behind. Pulling my blade from his stomach, he fell to the ground in front of the temple of the Fates. I didn't even hear Gabrielle's gasp as I looked into the face of a child.

"He's just a boy," Gabrielle said with dismay as I stood, transfixed, watching him take his last breath.

I barely heard her. As I looked into the boys dying face, I saw the terror of death and pain of choice flash through his already glazing eyes. I bled for him; he was innocent, unaware of the consequences that such a life wrought.

"Wait here," I told Gabrielle, and with that, I walked into the temple.

It was bleak and sinister in the temple; it reminded me of all the darkness in the world, and the injustice of the death I had just caused. Just being in the temple was enough to give me the creeps. It was hardly enough to intimidate me, and I walked boldly up to the dais, determined to set things right.

"Fates!" I called from the podium. "Show yourselves."

With a quick flash of light, the three Fates appeared; the Mother, the Maiden and the Crone, their infamous spinning wheel strung before them.

"Thank you for saving out temple, Xena," the Fates stated. "For that we shall grant you a wish if it is within our bounds to do it."

Of all the gods on Olympus, the Fates had to be the eeriest. They had a way of finishing each other's sentences without breaking the flow of the words. It made them seem as if they were one being split into three bodies.

I have dealt with a number of the gods on different occasions, and I'm not a person to be easily daunted, but these three sent shivers running down my spine. Perhaps it was the concept of being so thoroughly connected the way they were; bonding to another was not something I would claim to fully understand.

"What? No, I don't want your thanks. I -"

"You want to know why the boy died," the Fates continued, cutting off my words. "Yet there is something else… You have regrets, Xena."

"Everyone has regrets," I replied evasively. I knew the Fates knew me more thoroughly than I knew myself, but I did not know how to go about stating my request.

"Yes," the Fates replied knowingly. "But your deepest regret is what dictated the direction of your life. Are you willing to change everything you know, sacrifice all that you have? To allow you this chance will change your entire world, Xena. Are you willing to chance it?"

"You already know my answer," I stated boldly.

"It is done then," croaked the Fates. "We will allow you the chance to live the life you would have lived, had you never killed. But, should you draw blood in anger, spill even one single drop of blood, our deal will be forfeited, and you will return to this life."

I looked at the three Fates, strengthening my resolve. "Done."  
The world around me began to spin, light flashing, swirling and changing, and the Fates cackling as the disappeared.

As the room began to fade into blackness, I heard the voice of the Fates. "Can you really play chance with the Fates, Xena?"  
All light disappeared with the sound of the Fates' last words.

-

My feet fell lightly over the stone floor as I made my way towards the exit of the temple. The final words of the Fates still rung in my ears as I cautiously opened the heavy wooden door to the sunlight outside.

_Can _you play chance with fate? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. Hope filled me as I made my way towards the bushes that surrounded the place of worship. Could I really have been granted the opportunity to see my brothers face again, look into my mothers eyes without seeing hate, to be a part of village life again?

I pulled back the bushes and stepped through, not really seeing what I was doing. The soil under my feet crunched under my soft shoes. Wait – soil? Soft shoes? What had happened to the forest, and how did I have soft shoes on? I always wore boots.

I spun around to stare back at the temple, my skirts flaring with the quickness of the turn. Skirts? Could it be possible that the Fates really had sent me home?

I looked around for the temple, but it had gone. In its place was the carefully ploughed field of a farmer. I froze as I heard a familiar tune being sung behind me. I had grown up listening to that song.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I gathered the courage to look at the scene behind me. As I turned and saw the women working the fields in front of the village, and listened to the tune I had not heard in so long, silent tears ran down my cheeks: This was Amphipolis, and I was home.

Half-dazed, I ran home as fast as I had ever run in my life, my dark hair streaming out behind me. Through the fields I bolted, past the rustic houses of the villagers, never noticing the familiar faces of the people I had grown up with. Straight to the house of my childhood I ran, not even stopping when I nearly knocked several people flying.

I paused at the door, half afraid to enter. But before I had the chance to pull myself together, the door was thrown open. There, framed in the doorway, stood my mother.

"Xena! What have you been doing to get yourself into such a state? Come inside and get yourself cleaned up for supper."

I barely heard her. I flung my arms around her and clung to her for dear life. I half wondered why my eyesight was blurry before realising they were filled with unshed tears.

Mother pulled me back to arms length to look at my face. "Xena, what's wrong?" she asked me, her face creased with concern.

"Nothing, mother," I managed to croak. "I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, honey," she replied, a slight smile forming at the sides of her mouth. "But that wont excuse you for being late. Come inside and wash your face, then we will sup."

I followed her into the house and headed for the washbasin, but stopped dead four steps into the room. He was here. My brother was here.

Lyceus stood ladling out the food, a lock of hair falling across his eyes each time he bent his head to pick up a bowl. I hadn't anticipated the surge of love and joy that would afflict me upon seeing his smiling face.

He looked up at me as I entered the house, tossing his head to throw back a lock of his fringe. "What's with the goofy grin? Hurry up and help me with this." And with that he returned to the pot still on the stove.

I hadn't realised I was standing transfixed in the doorway until mother gave me a gentle nudge from behind. I walked in a daze to the washbasin in the corner of the room. I quickly poured some water into the basin from a jug and gasped when the cold water hit my face.

"It would have been warm if you had arrived on time," mother berated me. "Will you never learn, Xena?"

She wasn't really mad, I could tell by the twinkle in her eye. By the gods, I had missed this.

I finished up and dried my hands and face. Walking over to Lyceus I couldn't help staring. I hadn't seen him in so long, but nothing could ever make me forget the contours of his face, or the way he smiled at me when I was in trouble.

I picked up the bread and moved it onto the table, along with some butter, cheese and the bowls already served. Everything seemed so surreal, but as we all sat down to eat a feeling came over me. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time. Lyceus was alive and I was home. I had been given a second chance, and everything would be ok.


	2. Changes

**A/N:** Thankyou all for your reviews; feedback means so much to a writer, and constructive criticism especially (lets you know where you're going wrong so you can improve).

**Disclaimer:** You heard it in chapter one and it as true now as it was then. I don't own the characters (though I do like to sit up nights fantasising about how to change that), they are the property of Renosance Pictures, yadda yaddi ya… I'm not making any profit from this story, (so don't you think of doing it either), blah blah blah, you get the point.

**Feedback:** Again, as true now as it was then. Want, need, must have feedback! Gimme, gimme, gimme! All comments, suggestions or criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

**Nurit** – Beautiful ay? We'll see if you still think so by the end! Keep in mind that I am full of satire, so the story might have a few evil twists.

**BekaJWP** – It's been a long time since I've seen the episode, and I'm ashamed to say I can't remember who Toris is. I know I should have done my research, but sadly I didn't, so chances are I'm gonna screw up a little bit. But keep in mind that I've changed a lot of the plot to co-inside with where I want the story to go.

**Kitten4** – Beware! I am a great believer in cliff-hangers! You might be cursing me before this story is through.

**AngelAres** – Always good to know that you haven't completely killed a characters personality! You try to make it believable while still adding your own personal dimensions.

**LadyKate** – It can be dangerous to assume, but yeah, there's (obviously) more to come (seeing as how this is the second chapter and all). It's been a long time since I actually saw the episode, and I tried to remember the course of events as best I could (to let readers know where I was coming from). But I did say I was going to change quite a bit of the storyline, and Cyrene has a part to play.

**Forsaken Goddess** – Thanks for the tips. I hate editing, but I guess I'll go back and make the changes to chapter 1 as well, just to make you happy!

**Chapter 2 – Changes**

_Now conscience wakes despair  
That slumber'd,—wakes the bitter memory  
Of what he was, what is, and what must be  
Worse.  
_John Milton; Paradise Lost. Book IV

That first evening was like a blur. We chatted and laughed together over the most mundane things during dinner (I had forgotten how pleasant this all was). After the washing up was finished, Lyceus opened one of the cupboards above the stove and fetched a bottle of dark liquid. He grabbed two cups, bid mother goodnight, and sat down in his comfort chair. I followed suit, giving mum a kiss on the cheek and sitting in my usual chair.

After pouring wine for us both, he took a long swig from his cup and sighed deeply.

"I presume you heard the news in town today." He sounded tired and looked like he was worrying over something.

I looked at him over the rim of my cup, wondering what was on his mind. "I haven't been in town much today. I was out in the surrounding countryside. What's going on, what's happened?"

"There's a warlord in town, goes by the name Nartavius. He wants to set up a slave trade here in Amphipolis. He's trying to convince the counsel to buy into his slave business. Apparently many of the surrounding towns have decided to buy into it, so the counsel is under a fare bit of pressure."

I had to admit I was surprised, and a little confused. "What do you mean, Lyceus? What's the counsel got to be pressured by? We would never use slave labour and this Nartavius has nothing to gain by threatening Amphipolis."

"He's not trying to threaten us, Xena. And by the looks of things the counsel will have to buy into slave labour."

"But slavery is wrong, we can't-"

"Don't you see?" he said, raising his voice and cutting me off. "If Amphipolis doesn't buy into the slave trade with the rest, eventually we'll be buried by their increase in productivity."

I was silent for a moment, calculating the options left to us. I was torn; Amphipolis isn't a large town and we can't afford the loss of trade, but I refused to entertain the thought of using slaves. But how else, if not by slavery, could we compete with the surrounding towns?

"Slavery is wrong, Lyceus. We can't let Amphipolis do this," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "What are we to do?"

Rubbing his hands over his face he said, "I don't know, Xena. I just don't know." He spoke so quietly that I could barely hear him, but he met my gaze squarely. He looked weary and torn, and I knew I probably fared no better.

"Try and get some rest," he told me. "We'll have to figure out a plan in the morning." And with that he drained the rest of his cup and headed off for bed.

I sat a little while longer, pondering over the coming day and how we could deal with this Nartavius. Eventually I got up, extinguished the lamp still burning softly on the table, and made my way towards my own bed, my wine left untouched on the table in front of my chair.

I didn't sleep well that night. I tossed and turned, dozing off only to awake with a jerk as nightmares invaded my sleep. I worried over the threat to my home, pondering over a possible course of action. It was all to no avail, seeing as how everything would start or end with the decision of the counsel come morning.

It was with bleary eyes that I gazed at Lyceus when he came to wake me as dawn was just kissing the sky.

"What are you doing still abed, Xena?" he questioned as he took in the sight of my motionless form. " We won't have any time to train before the counsel meets if you don't get a move on."

"Train?" I asked, somewhat confused in my weary state.

He looked at me as if I had just asked if water was wet. "Yeah, training… Practicing our skills, preparations for fighting the bad guys, protecting the innocent and upholding truth and justice. Training." He smiled at me and shook his head. "Let's go, get dressed."

And with that he turned and left my room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I rubbed at grainy eyes as I swung my legs over my bed, stretching tight muscles as I did so. I hadn't realised that Lyceus was serious when he told me all those years ago that he wanted to fight for the greater good. We were only kids when we swore that we would become warriors and fight together to change the world.

I knew some things would be different, but I was still a little shocked that Lyceus and I trained together each morning. I contemplated what else could have changed as I got into something suitable to train in.

As I headed out to the yard to meet Lyceus, I noticed that a training ring had been set up, complete with a weapons wrack built into the side of the barn. Whatever Lyceus sets his mind to he does with all his heart.

When Lyceus saw me enter the yard, he stopped stretching and grabbed two swords from the wrack. Tossing one to me he took up a starting stance near the center of the ring.

I caught the blade effortlessly, spinning it to gauge the measure of the weapon. Feeling the weight of the sword in my hand I remembered the words of the Fates. _Spill just one drop of blood…_ The reason I came here was because I didn't want the life of a warrior any longer.

I stood looking at the sword in my hand. The balance was perfect and it fit my hand flawlessly. My hands were built to wield such a weapon; with it I was complete.

Lyceus' voice broke me out of my reverie. "Are you just going to look at it, or are you going to use it?"

Tearing my gaze away from the weapon, I looked up into his eyes. "Lyceus, I can't use this sword."

"What do you mean, Xena? Of course you can. You've trained with it everyday since -"

I cut him off short. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what is it? Xena, what's wrong?"

He looked really confused but I knew he wouldn't understand.

Before I could summon an answer there was a thunderous crash from the street. My head whipped around to face the source of the noise. Raised voices could be heard and Lyceus and I looked at each other briefly before racing off towards the source of the noise, our discussion forgotten in the moment.

Swords in hand, we rounded the house to see mother arguing with a man I didn't recognise. He had a hard face and his moustache and goatee was slicked into points with grease. He wore a blade on his left hip, a dagger on his right and had a whip in his hand. Flanked by two gorillas, he looked like someone not to be messed with.

"Nartavius," Lyceus yelled, "what's the meaning of this?"

So this was the infamous Nartavius. That explains a few things.

Nartavius looked over to Lyceus and myself, eyeing our drawn blades cautiously. "I was disciplining one of my slaves when Cyrene decided to interfere," he said, indicating to a woman who lay quivering in a ball sprawled at his feet.

"What has she done to deserve being whipped?" I spat, appalled with the treatment of the blonde haired slave girl.

"It's the penalty for slaves who try to escape," he sneered at me. "Now why don't you run along, girlie, before you poke yourself with that sword."

I stepped forward to punch his lights out when Lyceus put a hand on my arm. "No, Xena," he whispered. "You can't help her this way. Bide your time, we'll help her."

I looked at Nartavius, hatred glowing in my eyes. "Watch your step Nartavius," I warned him.

"Just don't you or your family try interfering in my business again, and we'll all get along fine."

"I really doubt that."

Lyceus turned and put a hand on mothers arm, guiding her back to the house. I watched as Nartavius turned and signalled his men to take the girl away. He strode off ahead, leaving his men to take care of the girl.

Just as I was about to turn and follow Lyceus and Mum, I glimpsed the girls face as the men roughly pulled her to her feet, dragging her within the confines of her chains.

She had short blonde hair with a fringe that brushed over her eyes. Green eyes. I had seen a face like hers once, but there were subtle differences. This face was harder, the eyes wrong. There was a scar running down her cheek that served to accentuate hate-filled eyes that stared defiantly out at the world.

My breath caught in my throat as I recognised her. It was Gabrielle.


	3. A Risk Worth Taking

**A/N:** Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I apologise for the delay in updating, been so busy, you know what I mean; life and all that other crap.  
Also, I've gone back and updated my two previous chapters. (I actually watched the episode I'm taking this story off.) I haven't changed a lot and nothing drastic to the story line, but I'm a perfectionist… So I thought I'd spice things up a bit.

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal. I don't own the characters (though I do like to sit up nights fantasising about how to change that), they are the property of Renosance Pictures, yadda yaddi ya… No profit, blah, blah, blah.

**Feedback:** Somehow I don't think I'm going to change my point of view in regards to getting feedback. Everyone likes it; I'm no different there. All comments, suggestions or criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

**BlackDiamond** – Always nice to know that it's not your average run of the mill story. So glad to have your approval!

**Gabxena21** – You must be a little on edge then, seeing it's taken me so long to update. Again, I apologise for that. Hopefully this next chapter will meet to your approval.

**TpolTucker** – Apparently not everyone's a critic after all! As to Ares, it's an idea I've been tossing around… But you'll have to wait and see. Not even I know where this is going to end up.

**LadyKate** – I see where you're coming from and I agree… But I like to keep in mind that although this story is from Xena's point of view, she isn't the narrator (if you get what I mean). That way I can branch out and be expressive in the details. But your points have been noted and I do think I went a little over the top with that line.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Risks worth taking**

_Thus with the year  
Seasons return; but not to me returns  
Day, or the sweet approach of even or morn,  
Or sight of vernal bloom or summer's rose,  
Or flocks, or herds, or human face divine;  
But cloud instead, and ever-during dark  
Surrounds me  
_John Milton; Paradise Lost. Book III

"Gabrielle," I whispered under my breath.

She turned and saw me staring, but I could not take my eyes away from her. There was bitterness in her eyes, a cold hatred of the world that was so unlike my tender bard.

I wanted to run up and wrap my arms around her, hold her forever, apologise for doing this to her. But her icy gaze froze me, and I found all I could do was look on in anguish as she was dragged away.

I had to go after her, free her from Nartavius' grasp. I took a step forward to go after her, but found someone restraining my arm.

I looked around to find Lyceas; I had been so engrossed with Gabrielle that I had not even heard him approach. I had to pull myself together. There was no way I could help her if I didn't start to concentrate. But seeing Gabrielle so had wracked me more deeply than anything, and I could not put a coherent thought together for the life of me.

I was desperate to go after Gabrielle, and the emotion came through in my voice. "Lyceas, I have to go, I -"

"Xena," he cut me off gently, "not yet. Wait until after the counsel has gathered."

"No, you don't understand, she…" I trailed off, looking around for any sign of Gabrielle and the guards. I didn't know how to explain it to him.

"What is it, Xena? Who was she?"

I took a breath, deciding how to answer. "A friend. I have to free her."

"We will. Have patience."

Lyceas always took everything in his stride. Nothing ever seemed to faze him.

"Come on, we'll be late for the meeting. We'll set about trying to free your friend afterwards."

-

The whole town had gathered to hear the counsel's decision. A few people were still milling about trying to find seats when we arrived, but the consensus had already settled.

Lyceas took Cyrene to find a seat, but I remained at the back, preferring to stand in case anything got out of hand.

Waiting for the counsel to begin, I silently looked around at the gathered faces. The miller and his wife were there with their new baby, the widowed baker, the gnarled thatcher, the blacksmith with a chest the size of a barrel, neighbours and family friends; just about everyone.

As the head of the counsel stood up a hush grew over the gathering, and eager faces turned to attention, impatient to hear his words.

I listened with only half an ear. I knew better than to think that anything would be resolved so quickly. People are sheep; they believe you have to go along to get along. Amphipolis is no better. As I continued to look around the gathering I knew that these were just simple village folk, not warriors. Trying to survive in their peaceful existence they would not wish to bring the attention of a warlord upon themselves.

Even though I could understand this, I could not condone it. I turned silently and slipped out of the great hall, not caring to listen to the discussions any longer. I had to free Gabrielle and I wasn't going to accomplish that by standing around.

-

"You girl, bring that bread," Nartavius growled. "There's a sweet thing."

I had been watching her a while now, and each moment was torture. Indeed, this is not the Gabrielle I know and care for, but I believe that she is in there somewhere, if only I can get through to her.

I managed to sneak into Nartavius' stronghold. Having located Gabrielle I was now only waiting for my chance to free her. At the moment she was serving Nartavius and his guest, and had been for some time, but patience is a virtue any warrior should master.

Nartavius talked with his guest for some time. I could not hear their conversation, but it wasn't of great importance; I had more pressing matters at hand.

As the two men rose from their respective seats, Gabrielle was dismissed. From my vantage on the roof, I saw her walk towards a storage cellar and moved to get there before her. I didn't wish to startle her by dropping through the roof, and this might be my only chance to talk to her alone.

Dropping soundlessly into the small room behind several wine barrels I waited with bated breath for Gabrielle to appear. When I had first met Gabrielle I was lost and confused. I was without direction. She gave me something to believe in and work towards. She allowed me to see life in a new light. It tore me up inside that I had traded my path as a warrior for her freedom of body and spirit.

Hearing her feet fall lightly over the dusty floor I moved slowly out from behind the barrels. She stopped in her tracks, staring at me as if at a ghost.

"What do you want?" she questioned me harshly.

"Do you recognise me?" I asked her softly, my heart breaking with her words.

"You stopped Nartavius from whipping me."

I could tell she didn't understand, but her voice was firm. "I've come to get you out of here," I told her.

"Do you know what they do to escaped slaves?" she questioned. She pulled at the neck of her loose, dirty blouse, uncovering two deep, crisscrossing scars imbedded in her right shoulder.

"Gabrielle, I'm so sorry-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is Xena. I want to help you," I pleaded with her.

"Why would you want to do that? You don't even know me."

I hesitated before answering. "Y- you remind me of my best friend. The person I see when I look at you is kind and compassion. She would never hurt anyone, and believes in the goodness of all people. She has a passion for life that never fades."

Gabrielle looked me up and down with a smirk on her face. "Then you better look again."

Regardless of her words she came with me. I was relieved that she didn't refuse. It would have made things more difficult if I had to force her. And I would have done whatever was necessary to free her from Nartavius' grasp. It was a risk worth taking, no matter the consequences.


	4. New Hope

**A/N:** I apologise to those who were left waiting for this chapter. Unfortunately, a little thing called 'life' caught up with me and I had to pay the piper. For those who don't know what 'life' is, it's that annoying thing between naps and (for those obsessive fans) fanfiction.  
This chapter is written from Gabrielle's perspective. As of yet, it is the first written in such a manner. It is also possibly the only one; I'll have to see where the story goes. 

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't read the previous disclaimers I'll repeat it now for your benefit (hoping, of course, that you will read it now). Renosance, no profit, don't own shit… That's pretty much the gist of it.

**Feedback:** If there is anyone out there that doesn't want it I'll be surprised. Though I claim to be an individual, I'm just as much a sheep as everyone else when it comes to feedback. So basically, that's a long way of saying that I love it.

**TpolTucker:** You get your wish. Their escape is in this chapter. Not exactly the exciting butt-kicking escape Xena fans are used to, but that wouldn't fit with the storyline, now would it?

**Warrior-princess1980:** Excellent -performs the generic Burns hand movement- It's good to know I'm entertaining some people.

**LadyKate1:** Were you ill when you reviewed? You always have something to comment. Ah, well… Once again life fails to meet my expectations.

**Angel's babe:** Considering that the story is based on Gabrielle and Xena, the POV has to be from one or the other… If you read the authors note at the top you'll know that this chapter is from Gabs POV; hence you might be a little disappointed by this chapter.

**AthleticCharmedOne:** Thanks mate. -waves enthusiastically in your general direction- Hope you're not disappointed.

**Jagua:** Never watched an entire episode? Sacrilege! -sighs- I hope that my story inspires you to change that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – New hope **

_Awake, arise, or be forever fallen!  
- _John Milton; 'Paradise Lost. Book I'

By the clothes she wore she was a simple village woman of the town, but her actions told me differently. She moved with a cat-like grace born from many years of…what? Stalking rabbits in the woods? It was crazy to think it, but this strange woman had the look of a well-hardened warrior about her. She carried no weapon that I could detect, and she wore a dress that would surely hamper extensive movement, but everything about her told me of a wild animal at bay.

Before being sold to Nartavius I was trained to fight in the arena. The men who had ransacked my village had thought I would be a good fighter due to my uncontrolled rage at the death of my family at their hands. But I refused to fight. I had trained and learned to be the deadly fighter they wanted me to be, but I refused to kill, regardless of the beatings I would receive. I would avenge my family, but I would not kill for their pleasure.

Even though I knew I had to escape in order to seek my vengeance, I was curious as to why someone I didn't even know would want to help me. What is it she hoped to gain by helping me? More than just her attempt to help me escape, the woman herself had me intrigued. There was something about her… Like the memory of a soft wind across your face; or something seen from the corner of your eye, but disappears before you can distinguish it. I can't explain it, but there was something so familiar about her, yet strange at the same time. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I feel like I should trust her for some reason, but I know that trust is earnt, not given.

I was more than cautious as she led me through a warren of passages and corridors. Nartavius had requisitioned a small castle on the outskirts of the town, and had spared no expense establishing himself as a permanent occupant. I did not recognise the section we currently navigated; yet she led me as deftly as if she had a map. Silently flowing from shadow to shadow we ghosted through the castle, seeing no one and hearing little.

We eventually came to what looked to be a small service door. Opening it slightly to peer at what lay beyond, the woman, Xena, studied the outside layout. I wasn't accustomed to someone else taking the lead, and I found myself peering around the narrow corridor suspiciously. Spotting a shield of honour with two daggers crossed behind it hanging on the wall, I moved closer to study the craftsmanship. The blades looked to be of good steal, not overly fanciful but serviceable. Casting a glance over my shoulder to make sure the other woman was still occupied, I raised my hand to the right dagger and slid it from its holding. Flourishing the dagger in my hand I tested its balance. It was indeed a fine blade.

"Lets go."

I jumped as I heard the words whispered behind me. Automatically I slid the dagger into my sleeve, concealing it from sight. It wasn't that I felt I needed to protect myself from her; it was just comforting to have the blade there as a precaution. If there was one thing I had learned, you could never be too cautious, especially when you were as vulnerable as I was right now.

Moving back towards the door I let myself meet her eyes and almost flinched at what I saw there. Much to my disgust there was clearly sympathy and worry, but there was something else I couldn't quite distinguish. I dropped my gaze quickly, hoping she hadn't read anything in my face. The woman put me on edge to say the least; when she looked at me I could feel it penetrating. I felt like she was reading my deepest secrets and darkest desires. I felt myself feeling guilty for taking the dagger and quickly berated myself; it wasn't like I needed her permission, but I almost felt like I was disappointing her in some way. I wasn't sure if it was because I had taken it in the first place or that I was hiding it from her, but I quickly quashed that line of thinking. We still weren't out of the woods yet.

As she led me through the door I noticed for the first time that this was a way out of the castle. I silently thanked anyone listening _it's not like the gods have ever done anything for me_ while we concealed ourselves behind the shrubbery. Motioning for quiet the woman nodded her head up ahead of us, indicating to the guards on duty at the side gate. Due to the size and how lightly it was guarded, I presumed that, like the door, it was a service gate, used only by servants and the like.

I could have easily eliminated the two guards but, despite myself, I was curious about my would-be rescuer. So I stayed crouched behind the shrubs and waited to see what she would do next. She signalled me to wait and I watched her silently fade away into the bushes. I only had to wait a few moments before I caught sight of her again, and my surprise at her actions was evident.

Spinning multiple times through the air, she landed on the top of the outer wall. That in itself was astounding, but I was stunned that she hadn't just taken care of the guards. Looping a rope and throwing it down for me, she signalled me to join her. Thinking that going through the gate would have been much simpler, I stride over to the rope and pull the loop around me. I could have scaled the wall, but I didn't want her to know too much about me, so humouring her seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

I admired her strength as she pulled me swiftly to the top and then let me back down the opposite side. A feat like that would have taken me some time, and she didn't even break a sweat. As she landed beside me I noticed that she had the rope coiled around her arm. Surely the wall was too high to jump from, but how else could she still have the rope. Putting the question aside for later, we didn't waste any time getting as far away as possible from Nartavius' castle.

It was very sudden that the realisation hit me that I was free. Sinking to my knees and breathing raggedly, my eyes over-flowed with silent tears. Noticing that I was no longer at her side, Xena looked around to see my shaking form. Rushing to my side and holding me close, she whispered soothing words into my ear while brushing away the dampness on my cheeks.

"You're alright now. Everything's going to be ok."

Everything seemed so surreal I couldn't believe it at first. But as I listened to her words, and felt the warmth of her arms around me, realisation finally dawned on me. I was free to start a new life. No longer a slave to any man, I could do as I wished and hope started to fill me and give me new strength. But there was just one thing I had to take care of first; if I was going to avenge my family and start a new life, I had to kill Nartavius.


	5. Hidden Love

**A/N:** I finally got the next chapter up. Hazzah. I'm sorry about the delay to those who are (or were) keeping up with this story. This chapter should be a good one; finally some of those plot ideas I've been having are starting to surface. Mwah ha ha! Welcome to my twisted world! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to tell everyone that I own the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess, but sadly I can't, cause (even more sadly) I don't. I can't even claim all of this storyline, cause I've taken an idea from one of theirs and changed it to suit my sick, twisted imagination. All credit to those nice people at Renosance, yadda yadda yadda. 

**Feedback:** If I intrigued you even a little, I'd love to know. If I amused you just a little (if only in the notes), let me hear from you. I do like writing stories for my enjoyment, but it's nice to have someone else appreciate me, too.

**Rating:** Seeing as how I'm finally getting this story to where I want it to go, I have to introduce an R rating now. Everyone knows it means shit, but I have to concur to the rules of the site. Nothing too bad yet, but I'm one of countless who like the Xena-Gab stories, so it's now or never. My apologies to anyone I've disappointed, but hey; it's my story and that's how the cookie crumbles. Though I will promise to still have a storyline by the time they hit the bedrolls. Cheers guys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviews. I know I've been slack lately, but I'll make it up to you. Love ya's all. wink

**Achlys:** Hey, thanks buddy! I hope you're not disappointed. :D Thanks for the encouragement; it's comments like that that make me want to keep going.

**Kitten4:** Cat! You're still with me! That's awesome. Here's the next instalment for ya. There's a ways to go yet, but you'll just have to wait till I get there.

**hovercat1:** insert drum music here Ta da! I'll try not to take so long getting the next one up. I've found a bit of spare time lying around, so I'll be able to write more.

**IWant2BLoved329:** Haha! Seems like my lack of updates is unsatisfactory to a few people. Sorry mate, I can only claim life (and it beating me senseless) as my excuse. But I'll try to update more frequently now: can't disappoint the fans, after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Hidden love**

_Love seeketh not itself to please,  
__Nor for itself hath any care,  
__But for another gives its ease,  
__And builds a heaven in hell's despair._

William Blake; 'The Clod and the Pebble'

After getting her to the relative safety of my house and settled into my room with a proper meal, my bard cried for the longest time. It broke my heart to see her in such a state. I think her tears weren't only for her newfound freedom, but for her future; she had been a prisoner for so long that she knew not what to do with herself anymore. But if I knew Gabrielle she would find that spark for life again, no matter the shadow that presently covered her eyes.

It was then that it dawned on me; I loved her. I was in love with the slip of a girl from Poteidaea that followed me all those years ago. It was seeing the very life-force drain out of her that made me realise it. I had saved her so many times from imminent death, but I could not save her from wasting away within. She had to find the strength to live from within herself.

I knew in my heart that the Gabrielle I knew and loved resided within this person somewhere, but there was so much that was alien that it almost seemed not to be so. I prayed that there was still the strength of Gabrielle within her.

"You can't do anything more for her now."  
I jumped as Cyrene's words interrupted my thoughts.  
"Why don't you get some rest," she continued. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and not without repercussions."  
"What do you mean _repercussions_?" I asked tentatively.  
"You can't just kidnap a slave girl and expect it to go unnoticed," she gently chided me. Suiting her own words, she turned and headed in the direction of her room. "Not even one you love," she added in barely a whisper.

I don't think I was meant to hear that last, but it burned in my brain like a coal held in the hand. Mother knew about something I had only just realised. How could I have been completely oblivious all these years? I was still musing over it when I headed off to bed. Pulling the door of my room closed I heard the soft rasp of breathing coming from my bed. I had forgotten that Gabrielle was sleeping in here. Cyrene's words must have really shaken me.

As I turned to leave Gabrielle softly asks, "Where are you going?"  
I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Her pale skin reflected off the moonlight spilling over her, the blanket hiding her more womanly parts. I would never have called my Gabrielle prude, but then I was seeing her in a different light for the first time.

Pulling myself together I managed to reply, "Just making sure you were sleeping alright. Goodnight Gabrielle."  
"No wait," she called as I turned the knob on the door. "Where will you sleep?"  
"I'll make up a pallet out the back."

I saw her hesitate and open her mouth twice before she said anything, but her words were the second biggest shock that night.

"I can't just push you out of your bed and then let you sleep on a pallet… Look, I'll share it with you." Suiting her words, she scooted over to one side.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I had a restless nights sleep that eve, not dropping off until the sun was almost touching the sky. Gabrielle moaned frequently in her sleep. What I could make of it was about how she missed her family, and her hate for Nartavius.

Upon waking I found the bed empty of anyone but myself. Touching the place where Gabrielle had slept I found it to be stone cold – she'd been up for hours then. Dressing hurriedly, I practically bolted from the bedroom, afraid that my Gabrielle had fled.

Upon entering the kitchen I found Cyrene, Lyceas and Gabrielle all laughing together, sitting around the table spread with what looked like the remains of breakfast.

My eyes immediately jumped to Gabrielle, dressed in one of my old outfits with the sun shining through a window illuminating her in a pleasant glow. Her smile lit up the room like no sunbeam ever could, her golden hair luminous, and she looked so happy that I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

An uneasy silence fell without me noticing before Lyceas cleared his throat and commented on my late sleep in. The noise broke the moment I had been transfixed in, and I might have jumped had I not been trained in dealing with the unexpected.

"Not like you to sleep this late, Xena. Must have been one hell of a day then? If you bolt down some breakfast real fast we'll still have time for training before I have to go to the inn." With that he quickly cleared the table and headed out the back.

As I headed to the table, mother and Gabrielle had resumed a less boisterous version of the conversation they had been having before I entered. Placing a plate of stew in front of me as I sat down, mother then turned to Gabrielle.

"So what are your plans, Gabrielle, have you decided? You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, but I think Nartavius' men will come looking for you."

My eyes darted from my plate to Gabrielle immediately. As I watched I could almost see her struggling with an answer. The indecision forced her behind the mask she wore, reminding me forcibly that this was a very different Gabrielle.

When she finally spoke, it was slow… deliberate. I also noted that she was carefully not looking in my direction. _Not like my Gabrielle at all._ "Nartavius will defiantly come looking for me, that goes without saying. I don't wish to cause you or your family trouble, Cyrene, after all you've done for me."

"Oh, nonsence. If there's trouble it won't be us that starts it, and Xena and Lyceas are quite capable of handling themselves."

Gabrielle did look at me then. She knew as well as everyone in this room that I had already started something, and that something could have dire consequences for us all.

Dropping my eyes back to the table, I scooped up the remainders of my breakfast with a piece of bread while Cyrene turned to finish clearing up saying over her shoulder to Gabrielle, "In any case, dear, you have a think on it. But for now, why don't you go and see what Lyceas is up to and leave the cleaning to Xena and me."

Too polite to refuse such a simple request _(at least that's still the same)_, Gabrielle shot me one last fleeting glance before following Lyceas out the back.

With a sigh I stood up and gathered the remains from the table before starting to help mother. I had a feeling I knew what was coming, but I didn't relish the answer I'd have to give. But sure enough, not a moment later, Cyrene casually asks what my plans are for the girl.

"She's a grown woman; she has the right to make her own choice about what she's going to do with her life. Besides, I think she's too head strong to allow others to dictate her."

That last comment brought a wry grin from Cyrene that she tried to conceal. "Why don't you get outside before Lyceas has to come and get you. I'll want him at the inn soon, so if you want to 'practice' then you better get a move on."

As I put my cloth down and headed out the back, I couldn't help thinking that there was something I missed back there. I was still musing over it when I heard the clang of swords. Wondering what was happening, I carefully slid to where I could get a better view without being seen.

When two figures came into view practicing the sword together, I had the third biggest shock in as many days: Gabrielle and Lyceas stood apart, both in fighting stances, parrying eachothers attacks. Making sure I wouldn't be seen from my spot, I watched them dance around the yard, a near perfect match for the other.

After watching for a good long while, in which time Gabrielle had clearly gained the advantage, I finally decided to show myself. As I stepped out of my spot to join them, Gabrielle did an impressive faint that Lyceas fell for. Twisting quickly, Gabrielle closed the gap, flipped him on his back and had her sword steadily held between two hands pointing at his throat.

I was impressed. I hadn't seen a move like that in a very long time, and it took precision timing to make it work.

"Xena," Lyceas hailed me as he saw me walking towards them.

Lifting her sword smoothly, Gabrielle extended her left hand to help Lyceas off the ground.

I reached them just as Lyceas had finished dusting himself off. He then regaled me with the tale of Gabrielle's talents, and how impressive she is. Gabrielle stood modestly with her eyes downcast, not saying anything.

When he had finished, he invited Gabrielle to join us while we trained. She politely refused, saying that she was quite worn out after the vigorous run around he had given her. Lyceas laughed, Gabrielle sat herself down on a log near the fence, and Lyceas and I started to train.

I lost track of time while we trained; I almost always did. I tuned my body to every sound, every movement, that I became so engrossed I barely even thought. Everything just was. But eventually Lyceas called a halt when Cyrene came to the back door to say she was heading over to the inn. He put his sword up and went to follow, giving strict instructions that I was to look after Gabrielle today. With a laugh and a wave to Gabrielle, he was gone, and we were alone.

I was finishing oiling my sword, casting around for something to say. Eventually I ask, "Want to go for a walk?"

Looking up from her study of the array of weapons Lyceas and I had accumulated, she seemed to be trying to figure out my intentions. "Sure, ok."

I finish stowing the weapons and start to wonder to my favourite place, calling "Come on then," over my shoulder as I do.

For a while we walk in relative silence. I can feel that there are many things she wants to say, but I don't ask; she'll tell me when she's ready. When we get to the lake I hear a faint gasp from beside me. I turn and look at her questioningly. She shakes her head, but not saying 'no', just that she doesn't have words.

"This is my favourite spot in all of Potedea," I tell her.  
"It's beautiful. I didn't think beauty like this could exist anymore."  
"I suppose you just have to know where to look."

She gives me a strange look before slipping off her shoes and slowly dipping her feet into the clear, cool water. I follow suit, sitting myself next to her on my favourite rock.

We sit in amicable silence for a while before I ask, "So what's next for you, Gabrielle?"  
"I've been thinking about that. I don't have a family to go back to, but there is one person I'd like to find. She taught me so much, we….. We were close."  
I wondered what she was going to say, but that I couldn't even guess. I wouldn't question her about it, though. She would tell me if she wanted to. "Who's this friend of yours? Anyone I can help you find?"  
"You probably wouldn't know her; she taught me a few things about looking after myself a long time ago. I guess you could say she saved my life… Saved my soul… But that was a long way from here, and she liked to, er … travel … a lot. She could be anywhere."  
"Well what's her name, then? That would be something we could work with."  
"Callisto."


	6. Bittersweet Revenge

**A/N:** What's this you say? I'm months early with this new chapter? Well I did say that you'd be seeing more chapters soon, and I'm not one to go back on my word. (That and Kitten reviewed within hours of me putting up chapter 5, so _someone _likes this story at least!) Welcome to chapter 6; this one should throw you all off a bit. -insert evil grin here- I'm already at work on the seventh, so hopefully that will be up soon too. 

**Disclaimer:** There's been a new development with this section: believe it or not, I won the lottery and now it just so happens that I _do_ own the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess. Expect season 7 to commence right after I finish this fic. Ok, so I'm lying. I don't own shit. Renosance, Universal, and the usual bunch still (to my knowledge) own the rights to this little gem. But it got you to read the disclaimer, didn't it!

**Feedback:** You know you want to, so go on… review. Tell me I'm special, it's a brilliant fic, and that my cliff-hangers are driving you insane. Or flame me to hell, I don't really mind. I just like having a real reason to check my e-mail. So cut me a break, will ya?

**Reviews:** Well it just so happens that I can directly reply to everyone who reviews me now. So I guess there's no need to put up comments to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter anymore. This means there's one less section for you to read through before you actually get to the fic itself. NO CHEERING! I, at least, thought I was mildly amusing. But thanks to Kitten4 who was the only one to review chapter 5. Appreciate it more than you know mate.

**Note:** Please note the use of italics. You may have to use your brain a little here, but I'm sure it won't hurt too much. Italics are used to symbolise thoughts and flash backs (as well as the usual stress on a particular word). It should be pretty obvious to decipher which is which, but I thought I'd mention it anyway. Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Bittersweet revenge**

_Revenge, at first though sweet,  
Bitter ere long back on itself recoils.  
_John Milton; 'Paradise Lost. Book IX'

_  
Callisto. _The name rang through my head and stopped my heart. _Callisto_; a name that I had created from my careless bloodlust. _Callisto_; a woman who had inspired fear into the very hearts of mortals _Callisto_.

With the absence of my army, of me, to destroy it, I wonder where her life has taken her. Something inside me screams that Callisto is not to be trusted in any lifetime. Conquering the emotions, I let logic tell me that without me to destroy her family, Callisto has no reason to become a vessel of hate and revenge.  
Gathering my wits I manage to continue the conversation. "So how did you meet this Callisto?" I try to casually ask.  
Gabrielle shoots me a suspicious glance before saying, "She found me after I had run away from the arena in Rome. She taught me how to survive."

With that last I thought I caught a glimpse in her eye. A look I knew all too well, but had not seen in a very long time. But no, it couldn't be. The trials of the last few days must be starting to tell on me; surely I was just hallucinating. Of late I had felt very unsure of myself. Not a feeling I was accustomed to at all.

I saw her shudder then. So slightly that I almost missed it, but I was sure of what I had seen. Forgetting my fears about Callisto, I lifted her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. They shone brightly with unshed tears, making them seem bottomless. I gathered her into my arms; I couldn't help it. After her initial reaction, which was to pull away, eventually she just let go, and fell helplessly sobbing into my arms. Something had given way in her, and she spilled her heart to me, something I was sure she hadn't done in a very long time. I held her closely, whispering soothing words softly in her ear while she cried her heart out.

"I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I've been a slave so long, and I've been scared all the time… I miss my family, and I'll revenge them if I can. Even when they were training me for the arena I never killed. I never killed… I refused to. I have only one life I need to take. But I have to find Callisto, find out why she left me. But I don't know where to look… She could be anywhere.  
"And you… Something inside me says to trust you, and you seem so familiar to me in some strange way, but I haven't trusted anyone in a long time, and I'm so confused."

Her ramblings eventually gave way to her sobs. They wracked her so badly that she curled right over into a ball, pushing me away. My heart broke so many times that I'm not sure my chest isn't about to explode, and scatter the pieces to the ends of Greece.

Pulling her towards me, still curled into a tight ball, I held her so tightly I was afraid I would crush her, but I couldn't make myself let go. Not now, not ever again. Without realising it I made a silent promise to myself right then and there, to always protect her from harm. Lifting her chin and wiping her tears away, I saw her physically and mentally gather herself.  
"Why?"

Such a simple question. She could have been asking why the sky was blue, or why the lake was cold. But I knew that wasn't what she was asking. I had to give her a proper answer this time; I could see that she was steeling herself, and she would accept nothing short of the truth. "Because I can't bare to see you suffer anymore."

I hoped she would accept that, at least for now. I couldn't tell her the whole truth; my deal with the Fates, our life on the road, and an alternate life. Her eyes remained blank and she seemed to scarcely even breathe as she contemplated my words. She looked deep into my eyes, and for once in my life I was afraid someone would see more in them than I had intended.

Ever so slowly she leaned in and gently placed on my lips the most delicate kiss I had ever experienced. The world died, everything else ceased to exist in that moment, and all I knew was that this was the way it had always meant to be. But it was gone as quickly as a warm summers breeze, and I felt the loss like a sword through my hearth.

Opening her eyes ever so slowly, as if awaking from a dream, she opened her mouth, once, twice, before finally saying, "Thank you… for everything."

----------------

Darkness had started to creep upon us while we sat at the lake. Deciding to grab a drink at the inn (_Gods do I need a drink_), we managed to get there in time to catch Lyceas. After greeting us warmly and asking about our day, Gabrielle went to speak to Cyrene. A few of the patrons glanced at Gabrielle, but they didn't say anything. It's a quiet village, and no one wants trouble, but we don't let people walk over us, either. I felt assured that no one would give us away.

While I had been idly speculating, Lyceas had grabbed a couple of mugs of mead and was beckoning me to a quiet table off to the side. "Nartavius is intending to turn the town inside out in search of her," he said quietly, nodding his head in the direction of a smiling Gabrielle. "He's been raging all day, and he's determined to find her."  
I took a long draught of my drink before answering. "What do you suppose I do then? Hand her back over into their clutches?"  
"No, that's not what I'm saying, Xena," he interjected quickly. "You know we feel the same about this. Why do you think we've been training so hard? No, what I'm saying is that we need to be on our guard."  
With a wry grin, I say, "We always are."  
"But it's different this time Xena. You won't get away from this with a slap on the wrist. It could mean all out war for our village."

I shudder mentally. All out war meant history repeating itself. I had shamed mother and this town once before, I didn't intend for it to happen again. _Not to mention the dark path it had led me down afterwards._ This world wasn't perfect, but neither was the last one. I would just have to work with what I had and make the best of it.

"All out war," I say, more to myself than to Lyceas.  
"You know how the village is about slavery, and an incident like this could just be enough to force them into action. We tolerate them here because of the trade we receive, but we're strong, Xena, and you know as well as I do that this town won't stand for what they're planning to do to Gabrielle when they catch her."  
"When they catch her? I'll never let that happen, Lyceas. I'll fight to my dying breath to keep her from harm again. If it's war they want, it's a war that I'll give them."

Something clicked inside me then. Had I not been so worked up I could have perhaps prevented a lot of grief, for myself and the ones I loved. But I was too hot headed. The last few days had been trying on me; I was trying to go against mannerisms that had been with me my entire adult life. If only I had realised it then.

"I'm with you, Xena. You know that. But try to ere on the side of caution for a little while, just for once." Glancing at the approaching Gabrielle, he put on a smile and acted as if he hadn't a care in the world. But I had seen something in her eyes that Lyceas had missed, and I had a feeling she knew exactly what we had been talking about.

Seating herself down at the table, she took a steady, deliberate breath. "I want to thank you both for everything you've done for me. But I need to fight my own battles, and I don't want either of you to get hurt. Nartavius is my problem, and I'll deal with it when the time comes."  
Lyceas is put out for a moment, and in that instant I almost told her that I wasn't going to sit by and watch as the one I loved got hurt. Before I could open my mouth, though, Lyceas spoke up. "Xena and I don't just walk through life ignoring everything that doesn't directly affect us. We fight for what we believe is right, and we're more than capable enough to do it. After practicing with you in the yard this morning, I know you're not helpless, but we're not going to let you face this alone, either."

Gabrielle was about to interject, no doubt to tell us to stay out of it, when thundering hooves came crashing up outside the inn. Lyceas and I looked to each other instinctively, and in a moment he had picked up Gabrielle and carried her bodily out the back. I slowly stood and turned to face the door as it came crashing in.

"Where is she?" The patrons hurriedly moved to the edges of the room as Nartavius and his men moved in through the doorway.  
"She's not here, Nartavius. I suggest you leave, _now_, before you start any trouble." I casually sipped my mead, hoping they would back down. Lyceas came out of the back to stand beside me.  
Not willing to back down to a woman in front of so many people, he continued to move forward, casting a quick eye towards the room Lyceas had just put Gabrielle in. "Let me see into the back." Before Lyeas or I could react, he suited his own words and moved towards the door Lyceas has just come out of.

Moving to stand in front of the door, blocking his path, Cyrene said, "You have no authority in _my _inn, no matter how much power you think you have or however many slaves you've lost. Now get out, before I have you thrown out."

I froze. For a long moment nothing moved. Then, as if in slow motion, Nartavius backhanded Cyrene. She cried out and went down hard, not moving when she finally hit the floor. He ripped open the door to find Gabrielle crouched down in a far corner. Unsheathing the dagger at his belt he took one step forward, and time seemed to speed up again. Lyceas and I reacted instantly. He elbowed the nearest guard in the face, and I picked up the remainders of my mead and grabbed a torch from its bracket in the wall. Spitting flames at the guard who had turned towards me, I then ran to where Nartavius stood with his knife poised to strike.

Kicking the dagger from his hand and making him stumbled back away from Gabrielle, I looked up as Lyceas called, "Xena, take a sword." Snatching the one he then tossed me out of the air, I caught a reflection of myself in the reflective surface.

"_It is done then," croaked the Fates. "We will allow you the chance to live the life you would have lived, had you never killed. But, should you spill even one single drop of blood, our deal will be forfeited."  
__I looked at the three Fates, strengthening my resolve. "Done."_

I looked to Lyceas fighting with another guard. He had found himself another sword and was handling himself fine. I couldn't lose him again. I couldn't go back. I smacked the guard coming at me with the handle of the sword I held, then drove it into the table, pinning the guard there by his clothes.

"Xena! Pick up a sword!"  
"No."  
"Defend yourself!"  
"I can't."

I was desperate for him to understand, but I knew I couldn't explain. By that point we were fighting back to back, and Lyceas turned and forcibly pressed one of the swords he had acquired into my hands.

As Lyceas dealt with another foolish guard who tried to charge us, I glanced around for Nartavius. He was scrambling on all fours to where Gabrielle stood with her back to him. From this angel I could see that she had picked up the dagger I had kicked away from Nartavius at the start. I watched as if transfixed while Nartavius grabbed Gabrielle. She spun around, looking him deep in the eyes before plunging the dagger hilt deep into his heart. "Now who's your sweet thing," she practically spat at him as he slid towards the ground and imminent death.

"No!" I cried out. But I was too late. She had done it. My Gabrielle, my innocent, caring, loving Gabrielle had killed. She had extracted her revenge. As I watch, horrified, she threw her arms upwards, choking back sobs and saying that she had avenged them now.

I lost it then. Nothing was more important to me than Gabrielle, and I could not fathom living in a world where she was dead. Cause that's what she was now; dead. The revenge she so longed for was bittersweet, for she killed herself in the process.

Blindly spinning to plunge my sword into the last of the guards, I felt the warm blood trickled over my hands. Looking deep into Lyceas' eyes, I whispered, "I'm sorry," too softly for him to hear. I could feel my soul shaking as I relished in the blood soaking my hands. I knew my deal with the Fates had been broken, and I was going home. Fixing Lyceas into my memory with the last of my conscience, everything went black.


	7. Betrayal

**A/N:** _-Drums and fanfare start-_ Announcing the arrival of chapter seven! _-drums and fanfare fade-_ Three chapters in a week. I don't know about you, but I can hardly believe it myself. I've almost finished chapter 8, so that's soon to follow. What can I say? I got on a roll with this fic (finally). 

**Disclaimer:** After such brilliant narrative, you'd think they'd give me the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess… Hell, you think they'd give me a job working on season seven at least. But no, Universal, Renosance, and the rest of those fantasy killers still own the rights to the show, and I'm just a bored writer trying to make up for the loss of Gabrielle (my favourite character) in my life.

**Feedback:** Nothing new to report here. But if you want to see me beg again, I'm sure I'll think of something funny to write here in the next chapter.

**Reviews:** Again I would like to bring attention to Kitten4 who (once again) is the only person to review the previous chapter. I've resigned into the fact that most of the people who started reading this have given up on me because of the long delay in updates. Rest assured that the rest of this fic should come more frequently. Thanks Kitten, you're the one who keeps me updating this story now.

**Notes:** Italics are still in play for flashbacks and thoughts, and will be for the remainder of this story. After this I won't bother mentioning it again, I promise.  
Also, one particular episode (from the real series) introduces Morphius as the God of Dreams. There's a reference to him in this chapter, so if you didn't know Morphius was used as Mr. Dreams, now you know what the hell I'm talking about.

**Rating:** SEX! Sex, sex and more sex! That got your attention, now didn't it! It's taken me seven chapters, but I finally got that smut scene in. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip over it (though I do recommend you read the last line, at least – it's important to the story line). If you're underage, I can't bloody stop you, but just know that my spirit is with you when you read this story, and it's saying 'for shame!'. Just kidding. But everyone please note that there is a sex scene between two women, and (by my standards) it's quite graphic. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Betrayal**

_The strongest and the fiercest spirit  
That fought in heaven, now fiercer by despair.  
_John Milton; 'Paradise Lost. Book II'

"_Xena!"  
__I spun as Gabrielle cried out and ran my sword through the warrior coming at me from behind. Pulling my blade from his stomach, he fell to the ground in front of the temple of the Fates. I didn't even hear Gabrielle's gasp as I looked into the face of a child._

"Xena."  
My conscience slowly returned to me, and I saw Gabrielle's beautiful face shining down on me.  
"Xena, thank the gods you're awake. I was so worried, after the fight you just…"

I was so relieved to see her that I pulled her into my arms. Everything was still a little hazy, but I knew everything would be ok because I had Gabrielle, and she was safe from harm. After a few moments in the embrace she gently but firmly pushed me back into the bed. It was then that I noticed she had blood on her clothes.

"What happened, Gabrielle? Why is there blood on your clothes? Where are we?"

With a look of concern, Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder. I finally started to take in my surroundings. Cyrene was standing close behind her with a worried expression on her face. She had a nasty cut on her head, and looked a little faint. The room we were in looked like my old one when I was still at home. I became more confused.

"How did we get here? Gabrielle, what's going on?"  
Cyrene interjected then, placing a hand across my head to check for fever. "You must have been more hurt than we first thought. Maybe you should eat something and then get some more rest."

She bustled out to no doubt get me something to eat while Gabrielle sat down on the bed next to me.

"We're back at the house. After the incident at the inn, you just collapsed," she explained.  
"But why is there blood on your clothes? And what incident are you talking about?"  
"The incident with Nartavius coming to take me away. I have blood on my clothes because…" she trailed off and looked away, not able to finish the sentence or look at the horror clearly visible in my face.

Then it hit me like a lightning bolt straight from Zeus' own hands. I hadn't returned. The Fates hadn't sent me back. I had failed, and now Gabrielle would forever have blood on her hands. I sunk into the pillow, closing my eyes and praying to Morphius with all my being to wake me from this nightmare.

When I opened my eyes again, I couldn't deny that I wasn't surprised everything was still the same. I was just kidding myself if I thought the gods would ever do something selfless for a mortal. But I couldn't sit here wishing for what wasn't. I had to make the best of what I had. _Time to think this through._

Mastering my features and returning to my usual blank expression, I say softly, "I… Gabrielle, I need to think for a bit." I get up to get dressed and go to my spot at the lake, but Gabrielle puts a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere in your condition. You need rest."  
_She sounds so much like my own Gabrielle. I miss her so much. _"I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong with me, I was just confused for a minute." She reluctantly lets me slip from her grasp and I throw on something to keep the cool evening at bay. I see Gabrielle trying to think of a reason to stop me, but I was dressed and heading out the door before she could think of one. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't wait up."

I walk on down to the lake, my mind a jumble of confusion and unspoken emotion. As I near the lake my anger at the gods betrayal becomes paramount. I call to the Fates, demanding their presence.

"Fates! Fates, show yourselves! Be damned, show yourselves! FATES!" I was practically screaming by the time they appeared.

The Mother, the Maiden, and the Crone. Three beings to closely linked that they are practically one. It was strange how that didn't bother me as much as it had when I had first met them.

_Of all the gods on Olympus, the Fates had to be the eeriest. They had a way of finishing each other's sentences without breaking the flow of words. It made them seem as if they were one being split into three bodies.  
__Perhaps it was the concept of being so thoroughly connected the way they were; bonding to another was not something I would claim to fully understand._

"Why?" I demanded of them with all the vehemence I possessed. "We had a deal."  
"It's not we who you should be speaking to, Xena."  
But I wasn't interested in what they had to say. A terrible rage was building up inside me, and I didn't care where I sent it. "Then whom should I speak to? When we made this deal, and you gave me the opportunity to put all the violence behind me, I knew as a warrior I couldn't live this village life. I was prepared to accept that and change my life. But it wasn't meant to be; I _am_ a warrior and that's what I'll always be. So why am I still here?"

They didn't even flinch. I was venting all my rage and hatred towards them, and not one flickered an eyelash. Regardless of their unique connection, they still possessed all the arrogance and uncaring indifference of the gods. How I hated them for it.

"You say that as a warrior you can't live a peaceful village life? Then why did you choose to? You can not change who you are by simply living a different life, Xena. Perhaps it's a _warrior_ you should be talking to."

With that they were gone. Spinning wheel, loom and all. Just gone. I screamed. All the anger, rage, hate, aguish, and frustration I possessed I screamed into the silence that surrounded the lake. They had played me for the fool I was. I should have known that you couldn't chance fate. _Chancing fate. The Fates playing chance._ I laughed. Not a laugh of joy, but of irony. _You can't chance Fate. _I laughed so that the simplest creature would have thought I'd lost my sanity. _No, sanity is the Furies department. My bargain was with Fate._

It took a long time for me to stop laughing. But eventually my laughter faded, and I could no longer see anything to laugh about. Irony is just fates way of making a joke. _Talk to a warrior… _What did they mean by that? I tried to make sense of what the Fates had said. _A warrior can't live a peaceful life if they are still a warrior. Talk to a warrior about it. _It clicked then.

"Ares." Now that I had mastered my emotions again I could feel his presence like a foul stench that offends the nose. And for the second time that night I conversed with a god, albeit one that I shared a long history with.  
"Xena," he deadpanned, appearing behind me with his usual display of blue fire.  
"You did this," I said calmly without turning around, confident in my accusation.  
"What makes you think I have anything to do with your life now?" he questioned.  
I turned and faced him then, my eyes cold and piercing. "Cause you never could let go. I know you know about my deal with the Fates, and only you would interfere with it."  
He laughed softly to himself. "You've still got those steely eyes. You never lost that, even when you stopped fighting for me."  
"Why did you interfere, Ares?" I pressed, not letting myself get into this old argument.  
Stepping up to where I was standing, he gently ran the back of his hand across my cheek before I could pull away from his touch. "I interfered, because as the God of War, I couldn't allow one of the best warriors to ever live pretend she was a humble village woman."  
"I was meant to go back to that life after spilling blood. But what happens now? I live out my life here, where all I'll ever be is a simple village woman? What about the deal I made with the Fates?"  
"The deal has changed. Not long after the deal was made, I called in a favour that the Fates owed me. You can still go back; but you need to discover who you are first. But not to worry, Xena, you still have Gabrielle."  
"Damn it, Ares!" I practically spat. _How dare he bring Gabrielle into this? He knows that she's different here._ "This is not what I agreed to. I know who I am, and that'll never change. What do I need to do to get home?"  
"That's just something you're going to have to figure out. You can't live a lie, Xena. I think you know that." And with that, he was gone; smug smile, raised eyebrow and all.  
"I wouldn't be trying to live a lie if the Fates had kept their bargain and you hadn't interfered!" I called to his already departed form.

"Whom are you talking to?"

I jumped slightly as Gabrielle's voice penetrated my thoughts. I hadn't even heard her coming. _Gods, I've been so off balance these past few days. Losing my temper, not noticing people sneak up on me. I've got to get out of here. _"No one. Absolutely no one." I had a moment to wonder how much she had overheard when she questioned me about it.

"Was that Ares, God of War? And what deal were you talking about? What have you been hiding from me?"

All of a sudden I had lost control of my temper again. I rounded on Gabrielle, throwing accusations at her and diverting the attention off me. "Who are you to talk about hiding things?" In two quick strides I had closed the distance between us and grabbed her arm. With my free hand I quickly wrenched out a blade concealed in her clothing. "What about this then, huh?"

Jerking her arm out of my grasp and breathing hard, she tries to take the knife back off me. I was too quick, moving it out of reach. "How dare you! I can carry a weapon to protect myself if I wish, especially after that incident earlier. I'm not a child, Xena."

_Take me with you, teach me everything you know...  
__I can take care of myself, I'm not a child, Xena..._

The memories came from nowhere, one after the other, flooding my brain and almost making me forget I was angry with her. But I wasn't distracted for long, because I forcibly reminded myself that this wasn't the Gabrielle I had fallen in love with.

"Fine. You want to carry a weapon and become a killer, take it!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her close, and forced the dagger back onto her. "I know of murder, oh yes, and of hatred and violence. If you want to walk down that path I can't stop you. A weapon is designed for nothing else but to kill. But then, I'm sure it's just for your protection." I put all the sarcasm I could muster into that last before pushing her away from me. I couldn't stand her any longer; I couldn't bare to look at something I loathed in the body of someone I loved.

Steadying herself, she took a step towards me, not willing to let this go. She was as angry as I was now. "Why would you care? I don't even know you!" I'd had enough, and started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face her. "Don't you walk away from me. You assume to tell me how to live my life and expect me to obey like some sort of puppy dog just because you saved me?"

We were both yelling now, neither of us willing to back down. "What would you know of being saved? I rescued you from Nartavius' prison, but you've lived in a prison of fear all your life. By killing Nartavius you got your revenge, but revenge is an empty victory; you've killed yourself."

I didn't even see it coming. Her fist was like a stone as it hit the side of my head, dazing me for a moment. My anger flared, and when I turned around I was prepared for a fight. She had dropped into a fighting stance, and had flipped the knife around so that she was carrying it by the tip of the blade. But to my surprise she discarded it, casually flipping it to land hilt deep into the grass, and slowly raised her fists.

We started trading punches as quick as lightning, neither one getting the visible advantage. "How would you know? You don't know anything! You have no idea what I've been through. You don't even know me!" she spat, not willing to let the subject drop, even after we'd started fighting.

I let the words pass over me as I continue to try and catch her by surprise. Even through my anger I could admit that she was a good fighter. But I had seen her technique before, though quite a long time ago, and it had a flaw. Dropping into a defensive stance, I ceased my offence against her, purely concentrating on preventing her from landing any blows. I was using a technique that specialised in landing deadly strikes to your opponent's pressure points, although I held back on my attack for the moment.

She starts to get frustrated at not successfully hitting me, and begins trying more outlandish moves to surprise me. I wasn't concerned; she had fallen into my trap magnificently, and now it was only a matter of time before I made my move.

When she tried a spin kick I had her, and before she knew it I had flipped her over my shoulder, putting her on her back on the ground. She was up a moment later, but my words were quicker than the follow-up punch she was planning.

"I know you, damn it! I know you better than you know yourself. But you're just too stubborn for your own good. This isn't you," I say, gesturing to the almost-forgotten dagger. "You're not a killer, Gabrielle. Deep inside you're scared, terrified that someone fill find out you're just a fraud. And that's why no one will ever know you; you push people away for fear of being hurt."

My words obviously stung a bit, because the next instant she had me pushed hard against a tree, both arms pinned above me against the trunk. I barely noticed though. By saying that last I admitted that I had been lying to myself when I said this wasn't my Gabrielle. Most of my anger died in that moment, but before I could say anything else I was effectively silenced, her lips pressed hard against mine. I stopped thinking. Everything that happened after that moment was a blur as I gave way to my bodies desires.

Keeping my hands pinned to the tree with one hand, Gabrielle slowly ran her other hand up my side, finally coming to rest on my neck. While Gabrielle breaks the kiss to start biting at my neck, I try to free one of my hands so that I could touch her, feel her skin beneath my fingers and relish in it's softness. But she was having none of it, and she tightened her grip on my hands and bit hard at my neck, warning me not to try that again. For the moment I was content to let her have her way.

Grinding hard into me and pushing me harder against the tree, she starts to slide the strap of my dress away from my shoulder. She then proceeds to suck and nibble her way down my neck, following her hand as it slides down my arm. I was burning with desire and lust, and I had almost had enough of this sweet torture when she throws me to the ground, continuing to play rough.

Kicking off her shoes, tearing her top off over her head, and sliding her pants down to her ankles before kicking them to the side, she slides herself on top of me. Placing a burning kiss on my lips, she continues to slowly remove my dress. When she has successfully discarded it, she takes my hands above my head once more while her other hand proceeds to rake my skin with her nails. Taking my lip between her teeth she sucks on it a little before biting down; not enough to bleed, but hard enough that it stings a little. Letting my lip go she starts to suck and bite her way down to my breasts.

She hadn't been teasing me very long, but already I was starting to burn with the need for her. I let her work on my breasts a little before I take over control. Twisting my pinned arms a little so that I can grasp her wrist, I twist suddenly, forcing her over with the combined pressure of my hands and my hip. She lets out a small gasp as I take up the position she had on me mere moments ago. I taunt her with a grin before setting to work on her.

I needed to dominate her, but I wanted her to beg for it. Running my hand down her body in a long caress, I notice the subtle muscle beneath the tender skin, and the outward scars that had marred her life. I couldn't wait anymore. I had wanted this for too long, and she was everything I had always dreamed.

I bit into her shoulder, hard enough to make her gasp, and when my hand finally reached her thigh, I started to gently run my thumb over her nub, one finger circling her center. It was a sweet combination of pleasure and pain, and I knew she was becoming overwhelmed. As she started to fight the hand that held her to the ground, I tightened my grip, forcing her to endure it just a little longer.

When she finally started to moan, I thrust two fingers inside her hard, making her gasp again. I worked my fingers inside her, and she started to rock to the rhythm of my hand. Just as she starts settling into the pattern, I start to slide my fingers out, deciding to drive her to the edge.

She objects immediately, but releasing her arms I place a finger over her lips, effectively silencing her. I press my lips to hers once again, and force entry to her mouth with my tongue. We wrestle for dominance for a few moments, while she runs her hands through my hair. Eventually I end it by nibbling on her lip and starting to kiss and lick my way down her body, pausing to play havoc with her supple breasts on the way down.

When I reach her thighs, I blow cool air gently over her center, before starting to kiss around her more sensitive areas.  
"Take me. Take me now."  
Finally I decide I've tortured her enough as her breath grows ragged and her moans more frequent. I ravage her then, in every way I know how. One hand scratches her taut stomach while the other grips her left thigh, forcing it to open wider. I then proceed to assault her with my tongue, putting her into a state of ecstasy beyond anything she'd ever felt before. I ride her right through her orgasm, coaxing more out of her. But eventually she falls limp, and I hold her tight as we watch the sun start to make an appearance.

Gabrielle starts to doze while I trace invisible patterns across her stomach with my finger. I didn't want to fall sleep; if I slept then I might wake to find this was all a dream. This was a moment I wanted to savour forever.

My musings are interrupted when Gabrielle starts to moan. I look over worriedly only to see that she's dreaming. Even after a night of passion she is still plagued by those nightmares. I listen with half an ear as I replay the night's events in my mind, feeling myself start to doze. I am jerked fully awake again when I hear a name from my past. Three syllables that symbolise a lifetime's worth of guilt.  
"Callisto. Callisto, I love you…"


	8. A Debt to be Paid

**A/N:** Ok, I know I've taken forever with this. I've had it sitting here for a while now, but I wanted to get started on the next chapter before I posted this one. Then I got caught up on the writing of another fic I haven't yet posted, and well, I kinda decided that I needed to get my ass into gear and post this one anyway.  
Please note that this chapter is _not _from Xena's PoV. Curious? You'll just have to use the clues. -Evil grin-

**Disclaimer:** If by now you haven't read the disclaimer, I don't think you're going to. If you still read this for it's the amusement, however pointless, I must apologise. I will no longer be posting a disclaimer. I think by now Universal and Renosance have decided to ignore this slag (by which I mean this fanfic) against their fine creation.

**Feedback:** So I've just been using this section the past 6 chapters to boost my word count; so sue me. Again, this is a section I will kill in the next chapter. To my fans who like its hilarity, I apologise, but then you're probably used to my disappointing you by now.

**Reviews:** So chapter seven got 179 hits and one review. Where am I going wrong? The hits would indicate that more than 1 person has read my story. Or does Kitten like my story that much? Thanks for the (only) review once again Kitten. I would almost be tempted to abandon this except that you're still reading it.

**Dedications: **I dedicate this chapter to Kitten4 who has been my only reviewer for the past 3 chapters. I would also like to thank Enid Blyton, for ensnaring me in the wonderful world of fiction and fantasy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – A Debt to be Paid**  
_  
What though the field be lost?  
All is not lost; th' unconquerable will,  
And study of revenge, immortal hate,  
And courage never to submit or yield._

John Milton; 'Paradise Lost. Book I'

The room stank of sweaty men and cheap beer. I had to forcibly remind myself why I was here in the first place. It wasn't that this was an uncommon scene for me; I had seen a lot of drunk men pretending to be warriors in my time. It was that I despised these people. They were all the same. Money, power, lust, and greed were the only things this type lived for. They had no direction or real ambition.

"Something for you, miss?" the young serving girl asks me while I sit waiting.

I sigh to myself. She had approached me three times now. It wasn't surprising, considering the rest of the rabble that frequented this place of an evening. I was probably the most attractive thing to ever walk into this hellhole. I usually got attention wherever I went; the tight, revealing leather probably has a lot to do with it. Still, it could become tiresome at times.

"I've told you to stop calling me miss, and no, I still don't feel like anything you have to offer," I tell her, turning around, raising an eyebrow and letting a small, sardonic smile play across my lips.  
She blushes a deep red, thinking I'm flirting with her. "What would you have me call you then?" she asks breathlessly.  
Deciding to play along, I allow my smile to deepen as I quickly run a critical eye over her. She was a little too slim, and not overly tall, with medium length blonde hair and eyes that are a green hazel. On a whole she was quite good looking. I usually didn't care much for indulgences of the flesh, but I had become extremely bored waiting here, and I felt like something to play with. "If you must know, come up to my room tonight. I'll tell you everything you want to know about me then."

If possible she turns a deeper shade of red, but a smile lights up her face before she turns away to serve another patron. Even though she was fairly attractive, she's still very young and obviously quite innocent. For a moment I speculated how it was that she had come to work in a place like this, but that didn't last long; I couldn't really care less about her, and she disappeared from my mind a moment later.

Apart from growing bored, I was also getting impatient. I had been staying at the village inn for five days now, much to my distaste. I wasn't used to waiting, and I hadn't had a decent fight to occupy me in days. _What the hell is taking him so long?_

My musings are interrupted when I overhear a group of men talking and laughing amongst themselves at the back of the room.

"Can you believe it? Women and children. Probably died of embarrassment!"  
"The whole thing has been a bust. I knew that alliance would never last."  
"But get this! It was one of the slave girls that run him in!"  
"What was the name of the village again?"  
"Amphipolis."  
"The most that town has ever produced is crops. Now look what they're growing!"  
"I always said Nartavius would lose his head before he lost a profit!"

They all laughed uproariously, but I didn't smile. I had been waiting days for Nartavius to show up and now I hear this. Marching over to the table I stand at the shoulder of the one leading the conversation. He turns to eye me like a piece of meat, and I almost permanently wipe the leer off his face.

"Well isn't one of you going to offer up his chair?" I ask sweetly. Sweetly like cold steel coated in sugar. These morons were too dense to get the subtle threat, though.

There's silence for a moment before they burst out laughing again. It didn't bother me at all; it gave me a chance to show them exactly what they were dealing with, and teach them who was in charge. I start running my hand through the hair of one of the men suggestively. When they stop laughing I grab a fist full of his hair, slam his face into the table and topple him off the chair, unconscious.

They all jump up, unsheathing their swords and preparing for a fight. Again I was hardly concerned. They were too drunk to hold their weapons steady for a start. One way or the other I was going to get the information I needed, and this way was far more entertaining.

Letting loose a horrific scream, I flip over one and send him flying into a table. Pulling out my sword I knock another one on the back of the head with the hilt before he even turns around. I make short work of the other two before turning to the one who was supposedly the leader of the group. He stands frozen as I turn and slowly walk towards him, sheathing my sword as I go.

"So, what is this I hear about Nartavius?" I ask, smiling slightly and plucking a dagger out of his lifeless hand. I casually run it lightly over his neck and I can feel the fear coming off him in waves. I relished that sensation; it was the feeling of complete and utter control.  
"N-Nartavius?" he stammers. "D-don't know m-much about him."  
I increase the pressure on the blade, daring him to lie to me again. "Tell me about this alliance."  
Swallowing hard he continues. "Made a d-deal with S-Sithis and Licus. They…they intended to sell s-slaves to make enough m-money for an army. But he's d-dead. Killed by one of the slave g-girls, so I hear."  
"And the village? What was its name again?"  
"Amphipolis. About… about f-four days ride from here."

Removing the dagger from his throat I casually flip the blade between my fingers before turning away from him like he was nothing. I knew he wouldn't let it go at that, but I always had been one for show. At the last moment I move into action, knowing what I'm about to see: He's picked up one of his friends' swords and has it raised above his head to strike me from behind. I turn and loose the knife in one swift motion and it embeds itself into his windpipe. Blood slowly starts to spill from the deadly wound I've inflicted. I watch a moment, knowing he was in excruciating pain, and choking to death on his own blood. When he finally stops moving I lean down, pulling out the dagger and wiping it clean on his clothes before casually tucking it into my cleavage.

Everyone in the inn had stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion. As I walk back to my original seat I hiss at one of the young men who sat with his mouth hanging open. He jumps and scurries like a mouse to get away from me. Most satisfying. A self-satisfying smile tries to make its way to my lips, but I put a stop to that quickly. They should fear me; everyone should!

A couple of big men come in and drag the unconscious and dead men from the room, and eventually everyone settles back into their drinking; fights weren't uncommon here. I sit musing over the information I had gotten for a long while. I had made a deal with Nartavius and he was supposed to supply me with an army. Now I hear he's double-crossed me and made an alliance with some other idiots. But to make things worse, he's gone and gotten himself killed. How am I supposed to collect on what he owes me now?

Glancing out of the grimy window I notice that it's gotten dark. I click my fingers to get the attention of the serving girl and tell her to bring me the least pungent thing on the menu. I didn't even notice what she brought; it was all equally disgusting. After I had finished eating though, I had formed a plan of action: I was going to Amphipolis.

I sit at my table in the corner long into the night. By the time I made my way upstairs to the room I was staying in, the only other occupant in the tavern had been the old bartender. He watched me silently as I made my way up the stairs and through the door at the top.

I opened the door to my room to find that someone's already in there and sitting on the bed. My first instinct was to pull out my sword and run the intruder through, but then I remembered the conversation with the serving girl from earlier and I cover my surprise quickly. I was slightly put out that I had forgotten; most unsatisfactory.

While waiting for me she had stripped down to nothing but her undergarments, her dress discarded over near the table which now held a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. I was a little surprised that she had plucked up the courage to come. Still slightly vexed that I'd forgotten, I lightly kick the door shut and cross the room without glancing in her direction.

Taking off my weapons one at a time and laying them on the table next to the bottle of wine, I ask, "What's your name, girl?" without glancing around.  
"Amber," she says, barely above a whisper. "What's yours?"  
I click my tongue and say in a sweet voice, "All in good time. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves, how do we?" I proceed to remove my leathers, still not looking around at her. "How is it, Amber, that a young girl such as yourself comes to work in a place like this?" I can't pretend that I was actually interested in her answer, but it did serve the purpose of lulling her.  
"My family was always very poor, and they couldn't afford to look after me anymore. So about a year ago I left to look for work, and I haven't been back since. It's not the best of work, but it's all I could find."  
By the time she had finished I had removed my clothes and poured a glass of wine. I didn't bother to reply. I didn't pity her at all; everybody suffers. To suffer is to really live, and my business is with the living… The dead have no more power than an infant in arms.

Turning around I see her illuminated in the moonlight coming through the window. _So young and innocent. I was like that once. I almost envy her that._ Her head is bowed and she's tracing invisible patterns across the blanket.

As I hand her the glass she asks, "Still not going to have a drink?"  
I allow myself a small, inward smile before answering. "No, I like to experience this life in all its agonising glory." I knew she didn't understand, but she was young. She would learn.  
"How long are you planning to stay in town then?" She seems keen to keep the small talk going. It's not my thing, but I was willing to put up with it for a while longer, if she didn't start to irritate me.  
"I leave tomorrow morning with the sunrise."  
"Oh…" she says, taking a long draught of her wine. She sounds disappointed, but I don't care. I had known she would expect something to come of this night, but I wasn't one for relationships or commitments of any kind, and I wasn't about to pretend otherwise.  
Deciding that this was a good time to make a move if I was to get anything out her, I take the glass from her hand. Setting it aside without taking my eyes off of her I make an unusually tender gesture, and gently stroke the back of my hand down her cheek. Leaning in so that my lips almost brush her ear I say, "But I promise this will be a night you won't soon forget."

I didn't sleep at all that night. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me, but it was unusual for me to sit up pondering about the past. Amber lay fast asleep in the bed while I sat on a chair looking out into the stillness. She was a quick learner that girl, and keen to try new things. She reciprocated well, and I almost hate to admit that I actually enjoyed myself for a few candlemarks. It was strange, but she reminded me of someone; I hadn't noticed it when I was in the tavern earlier, but her actions tonight were like deja vu. It was so strange that I started to feel uncomfortable looking at her, so I turned my eyes and thoughts back to the stillness.

As I sat I unconsciously found myself setting a plan of action for my arrival at Amphipolis. I knew that word of my deeds had not travelled to this part Greece yet, so that wasn't an incident I needed to plan for. My problem would be the reception I received if someone found out I was trying to collect off Nartavius.

There was still a couple of candlemarks before the sun would fully be up, but I wasn't one to wait around. Deciding it was time to make a move, I started to don my leathers when I heard Amber's voice coming from the bed.

"Leaving already?" she asks seductively, sounding far more confident than she had earlier. "It's not even sunrise yet. Why don't you stay with me a little while longer? I promise you won't forget it."

Well isn't this a turn around. Apparently our exploits last night had agreed with her. I finished settling my weapons in their appropriate places, and picked up my bag. I didn't own many possessions, but I still hadn't bothered unpacking them: I never stayed, so what was the point of making myself at home?

"I can't. I have business that needs to be taken care of."  
She had gotten up from the bed as I spoke, and now proceeded to wrap her arms around me from behind. Leaning in so her lips just brush my ear, she whispers, "Tell me your name at least; you promised that much."  
I smile to myself. Deciding to allow her this I turn around to face her. Indulging myself one last time before I leave, I take her lips in a rough kiss, confirming my domination over her. When I break away I look her deep in the eyes, still close enough to feel her breath on my skin. "It's Callisto."


End file.
